I See You
by yaoilover4lyfe
Summary: Ivan Braginski is an infamous TV host of his own show 'The Russian Eye'. He is cold and distrusting to others who try to get close to him. One night , he sees a mysterious boy in his living room, and wonders why no-one else can see him and why for that matter? AU: ghost!Canada Human!Countries
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey I know that I haven't updated on Taking Lessons because I had a writer's block so I wrote this drabble instead. My new years goal was to write an AU and I got some inspiration from TreesandCheese's stories so I thought why not? It was my b-day yesterday so I thought I should gift myself with a new story instead. **

**Enjoy **

* * *

"Ivan, are you going to be ready in five minutes?"

"Da," the Russian man said as he was getting ready. A stagehand was carefully setting up his microphone. Ivan was sitting on a red couch, and beside it was a green love seat where a Slavic woman was sitting. She looked like a delicate China doll, but everyone on set knew how deadly she was with her icy demeanour and harsh tone.

The woman gave him an adoring look, which made her Russian co-star cringe. His face lost his colour, but his lips formed a small smile, which calmed her down a bit. She continued to look at him, her eyes never leaving his face. It took all of the man's willpower to not run away or whimper lest he showed any weakness.

"Ready in five, four, three," the director said, and soon the crew became silent while the host of the show began to speak.

"Welcome to the Russian Eye. We are about to talk with another successful Russian who made it big in London, Natalya Arvolski."

Natalya made a smile that charmed the male audience. She began to speak about her past and her rise to fame. Ivan was bored of it, but he feigned keen interest to humour her.

"It has been a good time, learning so much about you," Ivan said a bit to happily since his interview would be over soon. Natalya smiled. "It has been my pleasure," she said as she placed her hand on his lap. Ivan felt extremely uncomfortable at how intimate the gesture was, but his discomfort went unnoticed.

He tried to keep his cool as he continued to speak. "It's too bad there is not enough time for us to continue this chat."

"You're right" Natalya said, releasing her hold.

Ivan sighed in relief, "Finally." A spot boy rushed to remove his mic, and Ivan rose from his seat to leave when he felt a grip on his wrist.

Natalya seductively said, "We can always continue this later."

The Russian man paled and quickly said, "Maybe some other time?"

Natalya was about to persuade him, but she heard her manager call out to her. The Belorussian actress looked displeased at the bad timing but smiled anyway. "I will see you, da?"

Ivan smiled weakly. "Da." He briskly walked away, thanking the heavens for the interruption. He really needed a drink.

Ivan Braginski was a popular TV host for the Russian channel "The Russian Eye." He was successful star in Russia, but his dream was to be well-known in all of Europe. He had lived in London for a few months so far and loved it there. He still missed the Siberian winters in his homeland, but something about this place made him want to stay. He knew for a fact that he was able to get sunflowers from his favourite shop right across from his home.

Time passed and it was late into the night. After another successful broadcast, he had gone to the pub to get a few drinks (and his own personal flask of vodka). He was halfway drunk and he giggled as he walked towards his apartment.

He took the elevator to the top floor and managed to get his keys into the door. He wasn't glad to go back to his empty apartment. He had no one to come back to; it depressed him greatly.

Ivan was indeed a lonely man. Although he might be modestly rich, he had never had a companion. No one wanted to work with him, seeing how difficult and stubborn he was at times. He was puzzled by how his three so-called companions (Toris, Eduard, and Raivis) had somehow been convinced to stay by his side. Ivan laughed. "I only know how to intimidate others, I can't do anything right." In the show business he had to stay on guard and use backhanded tricks and schemes to stay at the top. He couldn't afford to blindly trust others because they could manipulate him.

Ivan knew that people only associated with him because of his fame, wealth or to get a chance to be his co-host. He had trust issues as a child, with a single father who always treated him harshly. His mother died of cancer when he was a small child, leaving him alone with his alcoholic drunk of a father. He tried his hardest to please him, but his father didn't have the time for him. Ivan accepted that.

Before he knew it, he was on the floor with his eyes bloodshot and fists clenched tight, making his knuckles white. He was angry and wanted to scream so badly, but instead he laughed his troubles away like an insane man.

After what seemed like years to Ivan of this never ending sorrow, his attention was caught by a small, but soothing voice.

"Are you okay?" Ivan was not so drunk that he started to hear voices. He raised his head to see a person, a boy, staring at him.

Ivan noticed how the boy, appearing a little younger than him, seemed to glow. His eyes were a beautiful shade of purple that was a much lighter hue than his own. His skin looked flawless and his strawberry-blonde hair framed his face, making him look adorable alongside the glasses placed on his narrow nose.

Ivan was able to speak after realizing there was an intruder in his home. He yelled at him, "I don't know who you are, but you have to leave!"

The younger male's eyes widened. "Wait, you can see me?"

Ivan, baffled at how stupid the male was acting, replied, "Of course! Now leave before I call the police." A wave of dizziness attacked him full force and he could feel the rush of alcohol numb his brain. He was beginning to lose consciousness.

Ivan was still staring at him, his eyes giving a silent threat for the male to leave. The boy only responded just before Ivan blacked out.

"I wish I could, for I am trapped," he whispered as he looked away from the passed-out man on the floor.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning when the sun greeted Ivan's face with its sunshine. Ivan groggily woke up from his hang-over induced sleep to recollections of last night. Braginski knew he had gotten a little too drunk last night, which made his mood turn sour and reminded him of his loneliness.

He got up from the floor, slowly at first as he felt the wave of dizziness hit like a ton bricks thrown at him. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He scanned the room to see where he was and then checked his watch to see the time.

It was already 9:00 am, so he sighed in relief.

"At least I'm not late. I have to be there on time to make the show again," Ivan said to himself. He knew that he would head to work at the studio in the afternoon, leaving him free for some time. He was about to head into his bedroom to fetch his towel to take his regular morning shower when a voice stopped him.

"Are you okay?" a gentle voice asked.

Ivan turned his head slowly, his eyes widening at the familiar, melodious tone.

He saw the figure and it soon growled. All the pieces fell together.

"You! I told you to get out of here."

The boy raised his left eyebrow in arrogance, but he heaved a small sigh since his worry outweighed his irritability.

"I'm just wondering if you're okay...You seemed really out of it last night."

Ivan decided it was best to answer this stranger for now. He could investigate the reason why he was here, and he knew he would not get his question answered if he continued. He looked carefully at the stranger in front of him. He appeared much younger than himself, and he was dressed in a long white sleeved shirt with a maple leaf where his heart was located. The ensemble was completed with beige khakis and brown shoes.

"I'm fine. Now I want to know, why are you here?" Ivan asked with a icy tone that made Canada's hands clench shut. Ivan smirked at his reaction, hoping to scare him into confessing. "If it's is money you want, I don't have any. But if you want to get hurt, I will be more happy to oblige, da?" He threatened so darkly that his thick accent showed. Canada quickly stopped the man's murderous train of thought.

"Wait, you don't understand! I'm not here to rob you."

"Ohh?" Russia said, still not believing the young man's words. His eyebrow elevated, hinting that he was humouring him. But his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I don't understand why I'm here in the first place!" Canada yelled out, and Ivan could see from his face that he was distressed and confused as well. "It is like I can't rest in peace until I do something."

Ivan was at a loss of words. He had just thought it was the hangover he was experiencing making him hallucinate. His head was still pounding, and the boy was still there. He played along just to humour him while he feigned interest in his so-called story.

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked.

The boy replied, a bit unsure, "Well, I think...I don't know, I'm surprised that you saw me. I've been wandering around the city, praying that someone would see me, and that is why I decided to go back to this condo. It used to be my old place before I moved out after getting my new job." Ivan continued to listen. His heart was slowly believing his words, but his mind yelled out that it was a trick. He did seem very happy talking about his old memories.

"Listen, I'm sorry for bothering you. I'm so glad that I was able to talk to someone...after...since..."

Ivan's ears picked up the sad tone and he frowned. "Da? What was that?"

The Canadian hurriedly replied, "It's nothing, eh?"

Ivan's curiosity sparked and he was itching to know more about this boy. Ivan could tell there was something surreal about him, something very ethereal about his appearance, and he could not deny that he was absolutely stunning.

Ivan's phone rang, and he turned his face away to look at the caller ID. He was about to excuse himself, but the boy was gone from sight.

He growled at his stupidly for letting him escape, although it was not only the reason. He wanted to know more about him.

"Nyet, I will figure this out, I must be dreaming," Ivan rationalized in his head. He answered the phone to see his producer calling him.

"Kesesesese, Ivan, where are you?" the albino greeted, and Ivan's mood plummeted.

"Gil, what is it?" Ivan could never understand why and how the Prussian man became the producer of his show. He had had the funds and they met three years ago with dreams of becoming successful hits in the TV industry.

"I'm at home, why?" Ivan had to ask, and judging by Gilbert's answer, his day was probably about to get much worse.

"You have to come a bit early to the studio. We're doing another interview with that Natalya babe. The ratings went through the roof after her appearance." Ivan's stomach flip-flopped. He did not want to see her; he was really scared of her.

"We could do someone else. Why don't we do someone else...I planned on speaking to the Ukrainian farmer who won the lottery and now owns Europe's largest milk company?"

Prussia scoffed at the idea. "No way. I'm telling you everyone want her, she is hot! Kesesesese."

Ivan was about to hang up on his producer until he thought to ask him about the stranger in his living room.

"I know what you did was a prank. It was funny but must stop, da?" Ivan said sweetly, but Gil knew his tone meant trouble.

"I do not know what you're talking about, but it wasn't me. It could have been Alfred's crazy idea."

"It must stop...or I could say it would be a sad day if your pet bird had no head."

Ivan pouted and the albino growled, "Leave Gilbird alone. He is too awesome for your pathetic death threats!"

Ivan giggled. "So you must stop. It was the paid actors, da? I must admit, the male you hired is very attractive."

Gilbert was dumbstruck. "I did not send anyone to your house. I know I did it last time with that Asian man, but you must be mistaken or something."

Ivan decided to end the call after hearing his producer's honesty. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this situation.

He decided to freshen himself up to be more mentally alert, and to watch the morning news to see if there was anything important to talk about in his show.

A nice, relaxing shower later, and fully dressed, he headed downstairs to turn on his TV to his favourite news channel. He entered his kitchen to make himself a hot delicious breakfast, and he absentmindedly listened to the latest story.

**"In other news, there has been an increased incident of organ trafficking in hospitals. Last week, a few coma patients were discovered to be missing organs, assumed stolen from them through illegally medical surgeries. The police have begun an investigation in this with the chief inspector Arthur Kirkland, who is here with us now to discuss this growing concern," the news anchor woman announced. She looked at her special guest. The male blond who had a stern face that meant business now faced the camera.**

**"I'm Chief Inspector Kirkland, and we are investigating the details of the latest crime scene. So far we have no leads on the who the perpetrator might be, but nevertheless, I will make sure that Scotland Yard will apprehend the criminals responsible," he said with a strong conviction which made the news reporter solemnly smile, praying that Kirkland's words would come true. The inspector took a breath to continue his explanation as the newscaster attentively listened on.**

**"Organ trafficking is a serious crime and it is horrendous to know that whomever is responsible is not only doing this for money, but also committing murder. Most patient don't survive."**

**"Are there any other details you would like to share?" the reporter asked before it was time for the weather forecasts. Arthur nodded. "We have now sent out patrols to several possible hospital where the attacks may occur. We narrowed it down to a particular area in London."**

**"Thanks so much for coming on the set, Inspector," the lady said with a smile. Arthur replied warmly, "Glad to inform the public."**

**"Now we go to -"**

_Click._

Ivan had lost his appetite. He was already feeling anxious at the bottom of his stomach, knowing that he was living in the same area. He felt silly afterwards and thought that no harm could come to him; avoid the hospitals for now and everyone will be okay.

He decided to go the studio to prepare his show. He wanted to plan out another escape route in advance; Natalya would try to use every excuse in the book to get his number, or worse, to be his girlfriend. Ivan had only known her for a week, and he was extremely concerned about whether to set up a restraining order or not. He had heard rumours that she had a hard time accepting that people could say 'no' to her.

He was still in denial about his so-called intruder and was settled on finding out who started this prank. He quickly got his things ready to leave.

Canada sighed at the Russian's disbelief. He was watching him from the far corner of the room behind him, so he was unable to notice his presence. He did not understand himself why he had appeared at his house. He always ended up here, perhaps because it was the place he had of sentimental value since he was the previous owner of the condo, or was perhaps because Ivan was the only one who had actually seen him for weeks now. That was real reason why he wanted to know what made the Russian man so special.

As he continue to observe him, his ears went back to hearing about the organ trafficking. His mood sank and his lips couldn't help the frown forming on his face.

He was lost in his thoughts until another wild idea popped in his mind, and soon a wicked smile bloomed on his face. He wanted to get some payback and possibly tease him some more.

An idea soon popped in his mind, pushing the distressing issue behind him.

"Don't believe in ghosts, eh?"

* * *

AN: Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating these few months. This semester made me extremely busy. Do not fret, I will plan to update my stories eventually hint and hint Taking Lessons. Reviews greatly appreciated. This is edited by fakiagirl.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan woke up to the sounds of his alarm clock. He swiftly got up from his warm bed to freshen himself up for his long work day at the studio. He appeared to be somewhat sleepy. In an attempt to be alert, he would take a hot shower. Even in the middle of his daily routine, he couldn't stop thinking of Matthew. He was still sceptical about his claim that he was a spirit.

When he was dressed, he headed down to his living room. He paused for a moment to scan his surroundings. His mouth formed a small frown at the no-show spirit.

He went to turn on his TV and dashed to the kitchen to fixed up some breakfast.

The daily news channel started to run.

"In other news, there has been a victim that succumbed to the terror of organ trafficking," said the blond newswoman. She was displeased at the sight and she continued, "It was a small little boy named Peter who was admitted to the hospital two weeks ago because of a rare heart disease.

"We now go live to Hetalia Hospital to speak to Inspector Arthur Kirkland for information."

The TV now showed another newscaster asking questions about what had happened.

"So far, we have only concluded that this is happening at this hospital and we have no leads on who would do this," Arthur stated briefly. The newscaster nodded and paused, waiting for Inspector to continue.

"Fortunately, the boy lives but he is now in a coma. His liver has been taken." Arthur's expression was neutral but the newscaster could see his distress. "We are going through protocol to ask some questions and seek information though the staff and patients of this hospital."

"Thanks so much for your cooperation," the newscaster said before declaring that the channel was going on a small commercial break.

Ivan turned off the TV to think about what he had heard. This horrendous crime was still going on and it was disheartening to hear about the boy's unfortunate fate. The Russian checked his watch to see that he going to be late if he didn't prep for his show.

When Ivan reached his destination, he was was greeted by his three assistants: Eduard, Raivis and Toris. Toris was his personal assistant, and he was the one who managed all his dates and schedule. Eduard was the technical manager behind the studio, making sure all the channels ran smoothly without any difficulties. Raivis was his spot boy/intern. He simply did all the work that Ivan did not want to do.

All three of them started to speak simultaneously, making it much harder to understand what was going on.

"Ivan, there is a problem! Apparently the show's guest cancelled on us without any explanation!" Toris said in a panic.

Raivis had forgotten to bring his coffee and was apologizing excessively while Eduard was speaking technical jargon, somehow explaining that the broadcast wasn't receiving the signal or something. Ivan didn't understand it but he was getting a headache hearing them.

He simply raised his hand to signal the trio to stop talking and it worked.

"Da...what is the problem? One at a time," Ivan ordered. Once he understood, he easily dealt with all the issues.

"Toris, go and find another person to interview...It can be the Ukrainian women again." Toris was hesitant at first about agreeing to the idea, but Ivan had an idea to make the show interesting. He would make some phone calls.

"Eduard, call technical services to help you get the signal running." The geek nodded and rushed to complete his job.

"You get my coffee, tall and black with no sugar. Don't mess it up," Ivan ordered, and the youngster cried in gratitude. "Pick up my dry cleaning while you're at it."

Ivan was glad it was over until he saw someone watching the scene.

Matthew gave him a small smile and walked towards him. Ivan blinked twice to make sure that he was actually seeing him and not dreaming.

"What are you doing here?" he spat out, and it caught the attention of the people on set. They all stared at him, wondering why was he speaking to thin air.

"I'm here to prove to you that I'm a ghost," Canada explained sweetly, but his eyes had a mischievous glint. Ivan picked up on it but played it cool with disguised interest.

"Da, and how will you do that?" the star host asked. "If you are what you say, how will you prove it?"

Canada was about to speak when another person entered the room.

It was the producer. The albino did his signature laugh.

"Ivan, why the hell are you speaking to yourself?" Gilbert chuckled. "Did you have too much vodka?"

"One can never have too much of Russian water," Ivan said. "I'm not talking to myself, I'm speaking to Matt—Matvey." He didn't know why he tried to protect his identity but he thought of the nickname on the spot.

"Ohhhh, I see," the albino said in mock seriousness. "Hello there..." He jokily waved and Ivan growled.

"I'm not lying!"

"Sure, and I'm the personification of Prussia," Gilbert teased, and Matthew couldn't control his giggles.

Ivan glared at the younger male, but it only made his situation more hilarious.

The rest of the crew members couldn't stop watching. Some were laughing while some snickered, adding their commentary.

When Matthew stopped laughing, he vanished. Ivan only saw the smirk on his face just before he disappeared.

"Bastard," the Russian man muttered under his breath. Just what he needed; now his co-workers thought he was a nutcase, as if the vodka and the strange fascination with sunflowers weren't enough.

"Anyway...I know a guy, from another guy whose brother's friend is a shrink, some korean dude who can—"

"Nyet," Ivan growled, and he proceeded to ignore his producer to go to his private room to be alone and to get the eyes off his back.

He was pissed at what had happened back there...but he couldn't believe how far he had gone and made himself a fool.

He sighed quietly and had to accept that Matthew was a ghost. He rationalized that it would be highly unlikely for Gilbert to put in enough effort to get the entire studio to pretend Matthew wasn't a real person.

Ivan recalled his last conversation with the albino when he had claimed that he had not hired him, so he was not an actor.

"It's like he exists only for me," Ivan said to himself while he looked at the mirror to contain his shock.

Matthew had reappeared a few moments earlier after hearing the star admit that he was wrong to not believe him and that made him smile.

"I'm sorry about doing that...I had no other way to convince you," Matthew apologized.

Ivan regained his compose after having said something quite embarrassing. "Da...I believe you, but now I'm wondering why is it that only I can see you?"

Matthew was unable to answer that question, but he decided to look down as if he was unsure of what to say.

Ivan went closer to ask, but was interrupted when he heard a knock on his door.

Toris announced that the show would begin soon and that luckily they had found their replacement guest.

"Da, I will come in a second." Ivan never glanced back, his eyes still on Matthew.

Matthew changed the subject and asked him, "Why did you call me Matvey? My name is Matthew."

Ivan simply answered, "It seemed to work...But I like it."

Matthew sighed at the roundabout answer but blushed slightly at the nickname. He assumed it was a Russian equivalent of his actual name.

"You must go now...or else someone will think you're acting crazy again," the Canadian teased. Ivan grinned as he left, a part of him hoping that he was still around. He was now curious about who Matvey was and how he had become a ghost.

He was tired of being alone and was glad for new companion. He had an inkling that this would be an interesting experience for him.

Meanwhile at Hetalia Hospital

A man in his thirties was sitting beside a patient and firmly grasping his hands.

His face was filled with sorrow and his eyes were slightly red, indicating that he had cried some time before. He whispered softly, "It is okay...you will come back to me, mon lapin." His grip tightened. "You are strong-willed and I have faith that you will come back."

There was a knock on the door and the man looked up to see a German appear.

"Doctor, how is it? Will Matthew come back?" The German known as Ludwig paused before answering, "We ran some tests and it seems that he might not make it...I have concluded that he is now in a coma."

Francis, shocked and enraged, shouted, "What...But—"

The doctor interrupted him to further clarify the problem. "Mr. Bonnefoy...I understand your situation, but you must understand the possibility that he may—"

"Don't you dare say it," the Frenchman growled, but Ludwig continued to speak.

"Its very rare for coma patients to awaken...unless a miracle happens," the doctor said while carefully slipping a paper into Francis's hands.

"I don't want it now, but when you change your mind," Ludwig said, and he dismissed himself to leave the other man alone with his thoughts.

Francis stayed silent, choosing instead to look at his now comatose son.

Owari

* * *

**A'N: Guess who's back? I'm not on hiatus no more. If anyone who reads Taking Lessons yet , please do so! Thanks for those who reviewed my author notes and gave me encouraging words. Thanks again for all the love and support. I received fanart for Taking Lessons so check my profile to see it. If anyone is interested to draw feel free to just PM me okay? (It can be any of my ruscan fics).**

**Reviews greatly appreciated !**


End file.
